


Comfort

by kartpoffel



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Character Study, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kartpoffel/pseuds/kartpoffel
Summary: Adora is afraid of running out of time. Catra tries her best to help.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 24





	Comfort

‘Catra, I’m afraid that time is passing too quickly. I can’t seem to capture the moments I love, the good and the bad all speeding by.’ Adora huddled closer to Catra’s warmth. ‘What do I do?’

Catra couldn’t give an answer of her own. Ten years had passed since the Rebellion. Every day, she felt that she hadn’t finished what she wanted to do, but with Adora by her side, it calmed her down. Because Adora was there, and she believed that they could accomplish anything together.

‘Well, I think we can do anything because we’re together. Do you want to make a bucket list, and we can tick them off one by one?’ Catra pulled down the sleeves of Adora’s sweater, her face illuminated by the slowly fading light behind her. Another sunset gone. Sometimes she would wake up in a cold sweat, Horde Prime’s gravelly voice echoing in her mind, and Adora would smooth over Catra’s hair, her eyebrows, anything to calm her down. She knew that this was a brighter and better future that she could ask for.

If only Adora felt the same way.

Adora was already scribbling down ideas. Catra snorted when she saw that ‘build a garden’ was included. Maybe Perfuma was getting to her.

‘What flowers do you want the garden to have?’ Catra murmured, not wanting to interrupt the peaceful silence.

‘Wallflowers, tulips and zinnia. I’ve been reading books about flower symbolism. Wallflowers for faithfulness in adversity, yellow and red tulips for everlasting love and sunny smiles. Zinna for thoughts of absent friends.’ Adora’s smile turned bashful. ‘The wallflowers and tulips are meant for you.’ She trailed off, eyes suddenly downcast. ‘And the zinnia is my way of mourning the ones we lost along the way.’

Catra held Adora’s hand tightly. ‘They would be happy, knowing that you’re thinking of them. What else is on your list?’

‘I know that the kingdom is already rebuilt, but I can’t shake off the feeling that I could be contributing.’ Adora’s features contorted. ‘I want to help.’

‘You’ve been helping since day one, and you’ve never let yourself rest. You’ve done plenty, and besides, Glimmer even gave you a reward for it.’

‘I don’t…need a reward.’

‘And Adora, you don’t need to find self worth in work. You’re already good enough. I’m so proud of you.’ Catra held Adora’s gaze, hoping that she knew she meant every word.

‘You’re right, but…’

‘Maybe we can do some meditation tomorrow? Meet Perfuma and do a group therapy session?’

Adora nodded. ‘Yeah, that would be nice. Thank you.’

The worry in Catra’s chest momentarily subsided. Tomorrow, they’ll tackle it together.


End file.
